User blog:Dryuuu/How much longer do we want Morgana
The producers said the show goes on as long as popularity rises. Which it probably should. Series 4 was the best yet, in my opinion. (Apart from Lamia and the fewer dragon scenes) So, if there is a Series 6, do you think Morgana should be in it? What has me wondering is, the producers have said there is already talk of it, and Morgana has already seen the vision, in Series 4, of Emrys standing over her and herself begging for help. Visions as of yet can take up to one season to happen in Merlin.. such as, Gwen's coronation. With Mordred returning, and the producers saying he has a job to do at the end of the series (no doubt to kill, or try to kill, Arthur, plus we saw Excalibur pierced in someone in the vision, so surely Arthur was dead or injured then, he wouldn't just leave his sword), plus Emrys being Morgana's doom, the vision suggesting that, well, the big battle has to happen at the end of Series 5! So, if Morgana doesn't die in the big battle and returns for Series 6: *Will she be redeemed again and join the court of Camelot to fight new opponents? My opinion on this is, stupid idea. She's killed hundreds-thousands. There's no way you can befriend someone again after they deceived you in the worst way possible. Plus, with Gwen queen, Morgana's presence in Camelot is useless! So logically she '''cannot '''join Camelot again! She could be redeemed, but hide away from Camelot, and help it when it's in need, but that as well sounds stupid. What a useless character she would be then! *Should she continue plotting to kill Arthur? That's what was happening through all of Series 3, 4 and most likely Series 5. Do we want Morgana as the main antagonist again in Series 6? She's an awesome character, but how long can she live and go on, considering the time gaps taken in the series. There's really no other options, other than that. I don't think there's any way she should be allowed to enter Camelot again, because even if Arthur forgives her, everyone else in Camelot will still hate her. If magic is restored, by Emrys (Morgana is making it more evil to Arthur), Morgana still shouldn't be allowed in as she's broken many other major laws of Camelot... like killing many innocents. So if she did have a "redemption", what then? People, think about this. A redemption is speculated, and taking in consideration the possibility of a Series 6, a redemption could only really happen if Morgana died and the series ended. Morgana is the main antagonist of the show, she's a main cast member, a massive fan favourite, can they risk getting rid of her? Plus what other story is there to tell, now that Arthur is king? The purpose of the show is to account for his journey to the throne, uniting Albion (with Mithian and Annis returning it looks like it's starting to shape up) and his struggles on the way. Morgana is the best villain in that she is related to Arthur, his greatest evil is his sibling! So tell me what you think. This of course is my own judgment, but I need thoughts, if Morgana dies, so does heaps of exciting plot opportunities for the show to continue. We don't want a series of filler episodes. But if she lives, she can become redeemed and useless, or continue being evil and they will stretch her death out to when everyone gets sick of the show (scary thought!), but people will lose interest as all we'll be watching is Morgana failing! Category:Blog posts